


Midnight Snuggles

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, these two nerds are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie has a nightmare so, he goes to find a certain man who would be willing help him fall back asleep.





	Midnight Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> More gay fluff because, I'm a dork who really needs to stop procrastinating and update his other stories.

Scottie was running through the inky, black forest, stumbling over the branches and rocks that threatened to trip him. Something was chasing him, something big, something angry... He could hear it's deep, raspy growling as he leapt over another rotten log. Scottie needed to find someplace to hide...

A CAVE! Scottie quickly and quietly crept into the cave and hid against the wall, behind a sizeable rock. Scottie covered his mouth to try and conceal his breathing. Scottie's body stiffened as he heard the beast enter the cave. 

Thump, Thump, Thump...It stepped into the cave before turning it's head to the right and then to the left. The creature let out low groan before turning and leaving... Scottie let out a relieved sigh but wished he hadn't as he heard the monster's footsteps swiftly approaching. Scottie attempted to get up but was forced back down as a large, pitch black, claw tightened around his neck. 

"G-Ghhh..." Scottie choked out, the beast's limb slowly crushing his windpipe. The man's vision began to darken as it became harder and more painful to breathe. The monster let out a deep growl before pressing it's limb down even harder, producing a sickening crunch...

"GAH?!" Scottie shouted, sitting up in his bed, panting heavily. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks along with beads of sweat. He turned his head to his nightstand and checked the clock which read 1:46. Scottie got up from his bed and stretched, causing a few bones to release a small popping noise. There was no way in hell that Scottie was going back to sleep alone. 

Scottie opened his front door and shut it behind him. The cold night air hit him like an arrow, easily passing through the oversized, yellow button-down (I wonder who that belongs to) and red-and-white striped boxers that Scottie was wearing. Scottie walked across the rough asphalt street and entered Leonard's messy, overgrown lawn. The man wondered how Leonard's got into such a state of disrepair in the first place. Scottie stepped around the discarded tire and leapt over the rusted toolbox. 

The spiky-haired man entered the large, mismatched house and silently closed the door. The house was...surprisingly calm, the only noises being; the slow ticking of a clock, the low hum of a refrigerator, and the easily recognizable sound of somebody snoring. Scottie smiled and began to look for the source of the noise.

Scottie came to a large bedroom on the main floor and slowly opened the door. Scottie saw the blue and white blanket rising slowly before lowering a bit and rising once more. The man crept into the room and gently closed, the door letting a light click as it did. He tiptoed over to the side of the queen-sized bed and looked at the snoring man.

His normally curled quaff was now messy and unkempt, he wasn't wearing any gloves, exposing his scars, and he was shirtless, revealing a rather beefy and furry chest.   
"Um...L-Leonard?" Scottie whispered, a bit afraid of awakening the man.  
"Mmm? Huh?" The drowsy man asked, slowly opening an eye.  
"Can I...um...sleep next to you?" Scottie asked, blushing and still trembling from his own nightmare.  
"Uh...O-Of course, dear!" Leonard replied, smiling sweetly.

Scottie chuckled and climbed under the covers before cuddling against Leonard's muscular chest, using it as a pillow.   
"Nightmare?" Leonard asked, gently stroking the younger man's back.  
"Y-Yeah..." Scottie whimpered.

"I love you, Dad..." Scottie muttered, being lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Leonard's heart.  
"I love you, too." Leonard responsed, chuckling at the nickname. Nobody had called him that in years but, it was sweet, either way...

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard is best dad, tbh. Scottie is such a pure, little bean. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
